Non mi importa, io ti amo
by LSD00
Summary: Una storia di paura, delusioni, rapimenti, questioni famigliari, ma al di là di ogni ostacolo Sharon e Andy riusciranno a vivere il loro amore nel migliore dei modi.
1. Chapter 1

Major Crimes FanFiction Sharon And Andy

Freddo e Paura, tutto ciò che provavi era questo,

e ti chiedi ancora perchè tu, perchè proprio tu.

Pensi a lui, la tua mente vaga dritta verso un solo pensiero, un solo rimpianto, Lui.

Rimpiangi di non avergli mai detto ciò che provavi in tutte quelle occasioni che il destino ti aveva concesso.

[flashback]

"Sharon posso?" disse Andy bussando alla porta del tuo ufficio

"Certo entra pure" Risposi tu dolcemente e sorridendo

Ogni volta che Andy ti sfiorava o che ti guardava il tuo cuore iniziava a battere all'impazzata

ti sembrava come se il cuore ti uscisse dal petto,ma avevi sempre fatto finta di niente, sempre.

"Allora cosa c'è.." Dissi timidamente

"Sharon e che è succcesso una cosa veramente strana, forse mi sto allarmando per niente, magari è una sciocchezza.."

"Andy mi stai facendo preoccupare" dissi tu con aria preoccupata e confusa

"Io.. ho ricevuto una strana lettera, ma la cosa veramente strana è che la lettera parla di te" Disse lui un pò imbarazzato

"Scusami?" Dissi tu ora veramente confusa e impaurita sgranando gli occhi per la notizia inaspettata

"Si ecco.." Tirò fuori la lettera dalla giacca

Lettera..

-Caro Tenente Flynn, tu non immagini nemmeno in cosa ti stai imbattendo,Sharon è così piena di se ma non è una persona cattiva, può sembrare che se la tiri un pò,

e forse e anche vero, ma è una persona speciale, ed io non vorrei mai che un altro uomo le faccia del male, ha dovuto già sopportare troppo tempo Jack, e in famiglia non

ha avuto molte insoddisfazioni..Non farla soffrire o te la vedrai con me.. Un caro amico.-

"Mio Dio Andy.. mi..mi dispaice io non sò davvero chi possa aver scritto questa lettera. io.. io.. Oh Dio.. Non so davvero.." Dissi tu scioccata da quella lettera.

"Sharon ascoltami" Rispose lui prendendoti le mani e guardandoti dritta negli occhi

"Io non sò perchè l'abbiano inviata proprio a me.. si ok usciamo alcune volte, andiamo a cena insieme, ma non per questo vuol dire che ci sia più dell'amicizicizia...

Non è così?" Ti chiese lui diretto con una strana luce negli occhi, con l'aria di qualcuno che aspetta solo di essere contradetto

"Certo Tenente è così.. solo una buona amicizia"disse Sharon

Lo avevi chamato Tenente,lo facevi solo quando ti sentivi messa alle strette o quando eravate sul lavoro, e lui se ne era accorto. Stupida, avevi perso un'occasione

per dirgli quello che veramente provavi, ovverò del sentimento, un sentimento così forte che avevi paura, paura di prederlo ed era per questo che facevi la parte

dell'amica quando invece volevi essere per lui molto di più, ma avevi paura, una fottuta paura che ti stava corrodendo l'anima, saresti restata in silenzio pur di non

perderlo.

Ti aveva chiamato Tenente, odiavi questo suo modo di fare un minuto dolce e un minuto dopo freddo e distaccato, l'avevi messa alle strette chiedendole se per lei

c'era piu di una semplice amicizia, e come pensavi ti aveva risposto in maniera distaccata dicendoti che c'era un bellissimo rapporto di amicizia e niente di più, ma ora

eri preoccupato e avevi un'altro pensiero in testa

"Sharon. chiunque esso sia stato a scrivere questa lettera, ha avuto solo un modo per inviarla solo ed esclusivamente a me, ho tu hai parlato a qualcuno della nosta

amicizia o .." Si fermò un attimo vedendo il viso di Sharon al quanto allarmato

"O ci hanno seguti e osservati" Rispose lei con tono gelido

Un tonfo pazzesco ti aveva appena fatto risvegliare, dovevi essere svenuta, avevi la vista appannata ma potevi comunque constatare più o meno dovi ti trovavi ,

era una vecchia camera di un albergo al quanto sciatto e avevi i polsi legati alla spallina del letto, e accanto a te un uomo , che ti sembrava di non conoscere

"Chi diavolo sei! Che vuoi da me!" Dissi con aria agitata e impaurita

Lui si girò, era un uomo sui 40, moro con due occhi gelidi che mettevano suggestione , blu come il ghiaccio , da brividi ...

"Ben svegliata.. giusto in tempo per "il trasloco"" se così possiamo chiamarlo

"Il che? di cosa parli? E chi sei! dissi.

"Scusa hai ragione poco galantuomo , e non mi è stato raccomandato altro che di essere gentile con te Sharon, io sono Poul , e ora dobbiamo andare via da qui,

però prima puoi usare il bagno e metterti dei vestiti puliti" disse in maniera carina

"Cosa ? Vestiti? Essere gentile con me? Ma di che diavolo parli! Cosa vuoi da me! O volete .. Perchè da come parli devo constatare che siete in più di uno"

"Giusta osservazione bellezza... dai ora cambiati i vestiti sono sulla sedia.. però fai in fretta tesoruccio , non penso vorranno aspettarci" disse Poul

"Appena si girò di scatto prendesti la sedia con l'intento di tirargliela addosso ma un terzo uomo proprio in quel momento entò nella camera e..

"Poul sta attento!" Disse allarmato il secondo uomo

"Cazzo.. ma che volevi fare " Disse Poul bloccandoti i polsi e prendendoti la sedia

"Maledetta puttana " disse il secondo uomo avvicinandosi

Uno schiaffo ti colpì il viso e cadesti sul pavimento..

"Ma sei impazzito Reage! Lo sai che il capo ha detto di non sfiorarla nemmeno con un dito! Quando vedrà quest'occhio non voglio sapere cosa ci farà! disse Poul

Non riuscivi a capire, perchè un rapitore si preoccupasse così per te , e volevi capire dove stavano per portarti.

"Vieni alzati" Disse Poul allungandoti un braccio per darti un appoggio

"Ora cambiati e non farmelo più ripetere, poi ti porteremo via da qui! E mi raccomando basta cazzate" Disse.

Feci come avevano detto, trovasti sulla sedia un paio di jeans stretti e una camicia color panna con una scollo dietro le spalle. Non riuscivi a capire, chi erano e sopratutto cosa

volevano da te. Pensasti a Rusty a Ricky e Emily, ma anche a Andy, pensavi che forse non li avresti più rivisti e che volevi dirgli tante di quelle cose. Le lacrime

cominciarono a punzecchiarti gli occhi, ma non era paura di morire , era paura di non rivedere più chi era davvero importante per te.

"Sono pronta" Dissi con aria scocciata

"Però.. notevole la signora" Disse Reige fissandoti dal basso verso l'alto

"Smettila! Sono sicuro che ci farai uccidere coglione!" Disse Poul

"Ma non l'ho nemmeno sfiorata... e fidati che ciò pensato.. ahahah" Disse Reige con un ghigno in faccia

Lo guardasti disgustata.. ma non riuscivi a capire ancora perchè questo trattamento protettivo... proprio non capivi .

"Dove mi portate ora!" DIssi preoccupata

"Sharon metti questo sul viso e sali in macchina" Disse Poul passandoti una specie di cappuccio nero

"Voi siete matti se pensate che.." Non feci in tempo a finire che..

"Forse non hai capito" Disse Reage strattonandoti da un braccio "Che devi fare esattamente ciò che ti diciamo!" Disse avvicinandosi pericolosamente al tuo viso

"Reage! Reage lasciala ! " Disse Poul

Lo gaurdasti con un disgusto che poteva leggere benissimo chiunque sulla tua faccia

Ti mise in macchina e poi indossasti il cappuccio,sentivi parlare loro fuori dalla macchina

"Guido io" Disse Poul "Tu stai dietro con lei ma se sono la sfiori con un dito, giuro che ..."

"Tranquillo" Disse Reage con un sorrisetto sul volto

Sentisti il motore della macchina accendersi e poi una persona sedersi vicino a te

"mmm.." Disse Reage sfiorandoti una coscia

Subito tu tu contraesti ma ti affero con maggior forza

"Lasciami!" Dissi tu.

"Reage cosa ti avevo detto!"Disse Poul

"Okey Okey, beh devo dire che tutti e due sapete come divertirvi ahahah" Rispose Reage con un sorrisetto in viso

Si allontano da te e ringriaziasti il cielo per questo.. Speravi che tutto ciò potesse finire al più presto e che potesse andare tutto per il meglio.

Chiusi gli... ti rimaneva solo una cosa .. pregare.

Spero che la storia sia piaciuta.. al prossimo capitolo!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Major Crimes FanFiction Sharon and Andy capitolo 2 "Siamo arrivati, falla scendere" Disse Poul a Reage "Dai avanti muoviti scendi" Mi disse Feci quello che volevano... una volta scesa dalla macchina ti levarono quel cappuccio che ti aveva fatto venire la nausa per tutto il tempo del viaggio, non sapevi cosa ti sarebbe successo ora , ma speravi di poter rivedere i tuoi ragazzi, speravi di poter vedere il sorriso di Rusty, la luce degli occhi di Ricky e le gambe di Emily danzanti, ma speravi anche ti poter vedere le mani di Andy che ti accarezzavano dolcemente quando eri triste e disperata, soprattutto dopo la fuga di Stroh, lui era stato molto vicino a te [Flashback]  
"Siamo tutti stanchi, perch non andate a casa, ci rivedremo domani ok " Dissi uscendo dal tuo ufficio con un volto che era un misto tra stanchezza e disperazione Andy lo aveva notato, tutti annuirono e andarono via salutando, lui no rimase "Come stai Sharon '" Disse timidamente accarezzandole un braccio "Si nota cos tanto che sono distrutta? Rise " No , sei sempre bellissima" rispose lui un po imbarazzato "E tu sei un pessimo bugiardo " dissi tu ridendo "Si ma su una cosa non ho mentito" risposi "E cio ? " dissi tu " Sul fatto che anche distrutta resti ugualmente bellissima" disse con un sorriso sulle labbra Rispondesti con un sorriso debole sul viso, inconsciamente vi stavate avvicinando l'uno pi vicino all'altra , lui ti mise una mano su un fianco poi una sulla parte destra del collo, ti feci cullare da quel piacevole contatto, ma poi quasi come uno scatti ti ritirasti "Andy io dovrei andare,Rusty a casa con due guardie ma sarei pi tranquilla se io fossi con lui" Dissi un p imbarazzata per quella situazione in qui ti trovavi "Certo , capisco benissimo" Rispose lui un p deluso da tutto ci " Se vuoi posso darti un passaggio fino a casa, che ne dici?" Chiese "Tranquillo, ho la macchina" Risposi sorridendo "Allora non mi resta altro che augurarti la buonanotte" "Buonanotte Andy" Dissi guardandolo dritto negli occhi, accarezzandogli un braccio "Notte Sharon" Risposi sorridendo dolcemente [Flashback] Il posto in qui ti avevano fatta scendere era una specie di magazzino, non era un posto brutto e piccolo come la camera d'albergo dov'eri stata prima.. anzi era grande,  
molto grande.  
"Ora dove mi portate !" Chiedesti "In una stanza con altre persone poi.. " Non lo lasciasti finire "Con altre persone! Cosa! Avete altri ostaggi, e quanti !" dissi con in voltro un espressione come se volessi bruciarli con gli occhi "Ci sono altre due persone" Disse Poul "Due persone! Chi sono, per caso le conosco? Ma cosa volete da noi! " disse stremata.. non aveva pi forse per riuscire a pensare come cavarsela e cosa volevano da lei.  
"Basta con le domande, muovi il culo avanti" Disse Reage mentre ti afferrava per un braccio "E lasciami , s camminare " Dissi tu mentre lo gaurdavi come un essere ripugante Ti portarono verso un lungo corridoio e poi aprirono una porta, non potevi credere ai tuoi occhi .. quando aprirono la porta non avresti mai immaginato di trovare loro.  
MC

"Provenza, ma dove sono finiti tutti" disse Taylor mentre camminava verso l'ufficio di Sharon "Non ne ho la pi pallida idea capo, sto provando a chiamare Flynn e il Capitano ma nessuno dei due risponde" Disse Provenza Julio e Amy saranno qui a momenti " E il tenete Tao?" Chiese Taylor "Uguale non riesco a rintracciarlo, ma secondo me arriveranno a momenti, parlo per Flynn e Tao siamo chiari" Disse Provenza con la sua solita faccia e le sue fantomatiche cravatte.. oggi blu con dei pois gialli "Provo a contattare Rusty magari riesce a dirmi dove diavolo il Capitano" disse Provenza portandosi il cellulare all'orecchio "Rusty? Ci sei? disse .  
"Chiunque tu sia dovresti andare a farti un giretto all'inferno dato il fatto che sono le 8:00 e che mi hai svegliato.. allora chi sei?" Disse con aria assonnata e sbadigliando due volte "Rusty sono Provenza, Sharon in casa? " disse "Come in casa, non al lavoro mi aveva detto ieri sera che sarebbe rimasta a lavoro fino al mattino" Disse Rusty ora con l'aria pi seria di prima "Okey Rusty sta tranquillo sar andata da qualche sua amica" disse Provenza " Tenente lei non ha amiche.. mi vesto e arrivo in centrale" "No.. non c' n assolutamente bisogno Rusty, sta tranquillo arrivera a momenti" Disse Provenza cercando di far trasparire la sua preoccupazione "Sto arrivando " Disse Rusty e chiuse la chiamata "No Rusty.. testone!" Brontol Provenza "Allora" Chiese il capo Taylor "Novit " "Capo abbiamo un problema"...

Eri ancora scioccata da chi ti trovasti difronte..

"Andy" Url Sharon e corse immediatamente nelle sue braccia "Tenente Tao " Ma che diavolo .. perch vi hanno portato qui?" Disse con le lacrime che scendevano "Dio Sharon, ti hanno fatto del male, f vedere" Disse Andy tirandole in su la testa vedendo che l'occhio era leggermente gonfio "Sta bene Capitano?" intervenne Tao "Si io sto bene, e voi?" disse lei preoccupata "Bene" Risposero entrambi "Vi hanno detto perch siete qui, vi hanno fatto parlare con qualcuno, magari con chi dirige tutto ci ? " disse lei "No, perche pensi che ci sia una terza persona? Noi fin ora abbiamo visto solo quelle due persone che ti hanno portata qui" Disse Andy "  
"No, ci deve essere un terzo uomo, li ho sentiti che ne parlavano" Rispose Sharon preoccupata cercando le mani di Andy e sorridendo dolcemente "Vorri tanto sapere perch proprio noi tre" Disse Tao "Perch siete voi tre che mi servite" Una voce profonda fece girare tutti tranne Sharon che aveva riconosciuto la voce "Sharon tu non ti giri? disse l'uomo "Chi diavolo sei" Intervenne Andy Tutti e tre videro Sharon girarsi con gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime "Dimmi che uno schezo, che non lo hai fatto davvero!" E si lancio su di lui colpendolo pi volte "Smettila Sharon" disse l'uomo Andy e Tao si lanciarono su di lei per fermarla appena videro i due uomini avvicinarsi a Sharon "Ma chi diavolo quest'uomo" Disse Andy rivolgendosi a Sharon "Parli tu o parlo io principessa ?" disse l'uomo rivolto verso Sharon, lei lo gurd con tutto il disprezzo del mondo disegnato sulla faccia "E' ...E' ..mio fratello" disse singhiozzando, riuscendo a malappena a parlare " COSA! disse Tao schioccato guardando verso Andy che aveva la stessa espressione di Tao sul viso "E gi .. sono il fratello di questa dolcezza, sapevo che la camicia sarebbe stata perfetta, ah ma voi potete chiamarmi Liam, non ho intenzione di far del male a nessuno,  
siamo chiari." Ancora non riuscivi a crederci, tuo fratello, il quele confidavi tutto, il quele ti proteggeva da ogni problema fin da piccoli, chiudesti gli occhi per un momento fingendo che fosse tutto un brutto, un bruttissimo incubo.

Continua..


	3. Chapter 3

Mi scuso davvero per tutti gli errori, e da poco che scrivo e lo faccio soprattutto di notte , quindi abbiate pietà per qualche errorino ;)

"E ora che facciamo? " Disse Tao dopo che gli uomini compreso Liam il fratello di Sharon avevano lasciato la stanza. Andy guardò Tao indicando con gli occhi Sharon che se ne stava seduta per terra in un angolo con le braccia che circondavano le gambe, Sharon vide Andy avvicinarsi "Shar va tutto bene'" chiese accarezzandoti un braccio "Secondo te? "Risposi tu in maniera aggressiva.. "Scusa Andy non volevo e che.." Gli occhi iniziarono a riempirsi di lascime e lui ti tenne stretta abbracciandoti a lungo "Capitano.." Intervenne Tao "Non crede che dovremmo parlare con suo fratello e farci spiegare cos'è che vuole da noi?" "Si Tenente ha ragione, dovrebbe tornare tra un po per vedere come stiamo, conoscendolo.. io..non .non c'è l'ha faccio davvero..vorrei soltanto.."Non riuscisti a parlare talmente le lacrime ti rigavano il viso..  
"Sharon.. ascoltami "Disse Andy prendendoti le mani "Guardami, andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto". Disse lui dolcemente

MC

"Julio , Amy diramate un mandato, tre agenti della Crimini Magiori sono scomparsi, non si trovano da 24 ore"Disse Provenza al qaunto allarmato "Si signore" Risposero in coro Julio e Amy "Tenente Provenza " "Si capo Taylor" Rispose Provenza seccato "Voglio che gestisca questo caso nel migliore dei modi, non possiamo permetterci di perdere tre agenti di polizia , la quale un capitano, cerchi di non far trapelare troppo la notizia con la stampa e avvisi l'FBI,"Disse in maniera autoritaria "Si Capo!" Rispose Provenza pensando chi era quest'uomo per insegnarli come fare il suo lavoro.. era in questi casi che le mancava il Capitano Raydor.  
"Tenente!" Si sentì un urlo dal fondo del corridoio "Rusty .. ti avevo detto di restare a casa , non è un bene che tu stia qui."  
"Dov'è .. mi dica dov'è Sharon Tenente"  
"Rusty .. non riusciamo a contattarla , e nemmeno il tenente Tao e Flynn" "Cosa mi vuole dire che sono spariti tutti e tre?" Chiese Rusty allarmato "Si è così, ora cerca di calmarti, ho un sacco di lavoro da fare.. e stai tranquillo li troveremo sani e salvi."  
"Tenente"Disse Rusty mentre ormai Provenza gli aveva voltato le spalle per andare a iniziare ad indagare sulla scomparsa "Si Rusty.." Chiese Lui "E se non fosse così , se non li trovasse sani e salvi , e se Sharon..oh mio Dio.." Chiese con i singhiozzi e la faccia rigata dalle lacrime "Stai tranquillo, niente di tutto ciò accadrà " Disse Provenza danto una pacca sulla spalla al ragazzo

"Io non avevo idea che tuo fratello.." Disse Andy iniziando il discorso seduto vicino a Sharon sul pavimento "Fosse un criminale?" continuò lei abbassando il viso "Ok mi sto comportando da vera stronza, e voi meritate una spiegazione di tutto ciò " Disse amareggiata e delusa "Liam non un è uomo cattivo, non lo è mai stato, fin da piccoli lui era sempre molto protettivo con la nostra famiglia e sopratutto con me, l'ho sempre ammirato per il suo coraggio, sempre. La mia famiglia non..non era una delle famiglie più normali del mondo"  
"Che intende Capitano?"Chiese Tao "Mio padre lavorava per il cartello, procurava droga .. e in cambio veniva pagato in ville, macchine, soldi ..e quant'altro" Disse con una smorfia di disgusto.  
"Ma non ne avevo mai avuto idea ,finchè un giorno eravamo soli in casa io e mio fratello, nostra madre era partita per chi sa quale opera "legale", c'era fino al collo anche lei, ha sempre sostenuto e incoraggiato mi padre infischiandosene dei rischi e dei problemi che ci avrebbe causato.  
Quel giorno un gruppo di persone entrarono in casa buttando a terra la porta,io e mio fratello abbiamo provato a nasconderci ma ci hanno trovato e .. io... noi.. "Dissi tra un singhiozzo e l'altro "Ci hanno fatto sedere difronte ad una sedia dove era seduto nostro padre, e poi ci hanno legati entrambi e gli hanno sparato in testa difronte hai nostri occhi" Disse portandosi una mano sulle guance per asciugarsi le lacrime "O mio dio Sharon , io non ne avevo idea, mi dispiace così tanto" Disse Andy abbracciandola "Capitano mi dispiace molto, non deve essere stato facile"Disse Tao Ma ad un tratto si aprì la porta ...  
"Ehy come state" Disse Liam entrando portandosi dietro i suoi uomini. Notasti che il viso di Reage era ricoperto di lividi e camminava zoppicando, potevi solo immaginare cosa Liam gli aveva fatto, guardasti Liam e indicando Reage .."Che gli hai fatto?" Dissi.  
"Shar li avevo avvisati di non toccarti.. io.." Disse Liam "Tu..tu che eri il mio eroe fin da bambina, Liam voglio una spiegazione e la voglia a partire da adesso!" Disse urlando l'ultima parola "Ok ne hai il diritto..mi serve il vostro aiuto, di tutti e tre"  
"Il nostro aiuto e per cosa"Disse Andy avvicinandosi a Sharon con aria protettiva Liam se ne accorse e fece un sorrisetto guardandoli "Sono felice per te Sharon, anzi per voi" Disse Liam sorridendo "Scusa?" Disse Sharon "Per la tua relazioene " disse indicanzo Andy "Almeno e cento volte meglio di quella testa di cazzo di Jack" "Liam!" Disse Sharon "prima di tutto noi non stiamo insieme siamo solo amici" Dissi abbassando la testa.. e poi non è che per caso tu c'entri con una certa lettera.."  
"Si l'ho inviata io" "Ecco ora si spiega" Disse Andy "Che aiuto vuoi da noi" Disse Tao " Sapete mi sono informato sulla Crimini Maggiori, e devo dire che la migliore squadra investigativa di LA , non per niente il capitano è mia sorella" Disse ridendo "comunque ognuno di voi è specializzato in qualcosa che a me serve, del tipo tu detective" disse indicando Tao "Tenente, non detective " lo corresse Sharon "Sempre precisina , non cambi mai, ok TENENTE " disse scandendo l'ultima parola "Sei una specie di genio con l'elettronica , ne sai di computer e cose varie .. invece lui.. " disse indicando Andy "Lui conosce quasi tutti i criminali di LA"  
"E io a cosa ti servo .. no aspetta fammi indovinare, ti servo per caso perchè sono tua sorella , nonchè il capitano della divisione? " Dissi tu "Shar, tu mi servi più di tutti,è una questione seria .. è in pericolo la mia famiglia" "Cosa? dove sono i bambini e Gabriella?" "Shar non lo so , li hanno presi..

MC "come proseguono le indagini?" Disse Taylor "Bene abbiamo scoperto i luoghi dove sono stati tutti e tre prima di sparire, e questo deve essere l'uomo che li ha rapiti, la telecamera del negozio dove ha rapito Mike lo ha ripreso" Disse Julio passando la foto a Taylor "Oh mio Dio..ma questo" Disse Taylor "Questo cosa Vice capo, parli!" Disse Provenza quasi urlando "Questa indagine passa a gli agenti dell'FBI a partire da ora!" Rispose Taylor allarmato .  
"Come? e perchè ?!" Chiese Amy "Perchè quest'uomo il fratello è del Capitano, non che uno dei più famigerati boss mafiosi di LA"Disse Taylor "Ciè mi faccia capire, il capitano della polizia di LA ha un fratello che ricercato da anni per mafia , e noi lo veniamo a sapere in questo modo!" Disse Provenza sbattendo il fascicolo sulla sua scrivania. "Mi dispiace se non siete stati mai informati, ma era un caso riservato neanchè il Capitano sà molte cose di questo caso." Rispose Taylor "Non può passare l'indagine all'FBI, tre dei nostri sono stati rapiti, crede di poterci mettere da parte cosi!" Disse Provenza "Va bene, ma agirete insieme all'FBI, altrimenti il caso passa alla loro divisione." Disse Taylor "D'accordo" Rispose Provenza "Merda" Disse sotto tono appena Taylor voltò le spalle "Ragazzi a lavoro, su non abbiamo tempo da perdere" Disse Provenza al team rimasto.

Continua...

Spero che la storia sia piaciuta, mi scusa ancora per gli errori del secondo capitolo, spero non succederà più, nei prossimi capitoli..TANTO SHANDY


	4. Chapter 4

**_Major Crimes Sharon e Andy capitolo 4_**

MC

"Ci sono le impronte del rapitore sulla macchina di Mike,la telecamera del negozio lo ha ripreso mentre poggiava una mano sul finestrino dell'auto di Mike mentre lo attaccava e sono di un certo Poul Mitchell , arrestato tre volte per contrabbando di armi, per droga e per aver partecipato ad una sparatoria." Disse Morales alla squadra "E scommetto che ha sempre protetto Liam" Disse Taylor "Si esatto non ha mai fatto il nome di chi lo comandava, ora è fuori da sei mesi "Disse Julio con il suo fascicolo in mano "Beh ha recuperato in fretta, trovate quest'uomo e voglio che l'interrogatorio venga fatto con un membro dell'FBI" Disse Taylor "Perfetto, a lavoro ragazzi" Disse provenza "Tenente, ci sono novità ?"  
"Rasty, sai che non posso parlarne" Disse Provenza accarezzandogli una spalla "ma certo, mi ero scordato come agisce la polizia con chi ha bisogno, mia madre è stata ..cioè ..Sharon.. Oh mio dio.. voi dovete trovarla " Disse singhiozzando l'ultima parola. "Non preoccuparti, siamo su una buona strada vedrai che li troveremo presto" Rispose Provenza per poi andarsene "Si certo, non preoccuparti , la fà facile lei .." Disse Rusty sotto voce chinando il capo e piangendo

"La mia unità ci troverà Liam lo sai questo.. e poi? Dovrai vivere il resto dei tuo giorni in carcere, lo capisci che vuol dire..tu" ma Sharon non fece in tempo a finire la frase "Ti prego Shar smettila, io volgio trovare soltanto a mia famiglia! Voglio sapere che i miei figli stanno bene, che sono salvi! Cosa faresti tu al mio posto? eh?" Disse Liam quasi piangendo "Lotterei per trovarli" Rispose lei "E non quello che sto facendo io?" Rispose Liam "No, non lo , tu hai rapito tre agenti di polizia, e se la tua famiglia è in pericolo è anche per colpa tua e dei tuoi loschi affari! Uno schiaffo ti colpi in pieno viso , Andy e Mike si precipitarono da te per accettarsi che stessi bene "Toccala di nuovo, e giuro che non ne uscirai vivo" Disse Andy con la rabbia negli occhi "Andy ti prego lascia perdere"Dissi tu tenendolo per un braccio "Avanti prendete lui " disse indicando Tao "E tenetelo d'occhio mentre lavora a quei file, fate in modo che scopra quello che ci serve" Disse Liam ai suoi uomini "Si capo" risposero "Allora, tu, che intensioni hai con mia sorella, vedo che la proteggi e questo mi fa piacere" Chiese sorridendo a Andy "Smettila Liam" Disse Sharon "Non cè niente tra noi, e non ho più intenzione di parlarne" "Stavo solo cercando ti trarre il meglio da una brutta situazione " Disse sorridendo "Quando Tao avrà finito con le informazioni che mi servono, toccherà a lui" Disse indicandolo e andando via dalla stanza

MC

"Tenente siamo andati a parlare con la moglie e il figlio di Poul , entrambi hanno confermato che non lo vedono da anni, ma ce qualcosa che non torna in casa c'era un giubbotto maschile attaccato all'attacca panni che non era della taglia del figlio,oltre ad altri oggetti, dovremmo chiedere un mandato per intercettare i telefoni e per far mettere una pattuglia che li osservi 24 ore su 24" Disse Amy a Provenza "Si mi sembra una buona idea, iniziate a mettere una cimice nei telefoni e io mi occupo della pattuglia, dopo ci occuperemo del mandato"Disse Porvenza "Signore ne è sicuro?" Chiese Julio "SI! Non abbiamo tempo da perdere!"

"Ehy, non preoccuparti andrà bene" Disse accarezzandole il viso "Per noi non mi preoccupo , non ci farà del male, e per lui che mi preoccupo , non penso che la farà franca" Disse toccando le sue mani Erano entrambi seduti per terra, con la schiena appoggiata al muro, e le dita si incrociarono senza farlo di proposito "O lo speri" Disse Andy con un sorriso triste sul volto Lo sguardo di entrambi cadde sulle loro mani aggrovigliate, non si staccarono ma iniziarono a guardarsi negli occhi, e la distanza man mano si faceva sempre di meno..  
"Andy..." dissi tu "Schh non parlare.." disse appoggiandoti un dito sulle labbra , per poi quasi sfiorare le sue labbra con le tue.  
Un bacio, poi un'altro, finchè l'aria non divenne pesante, poi un tonfo apri la porta e vi staccaste subito alzandovi in piedi.  
"Shar è arrivata la polizia" Disse Liam allarmato "Dovrò prendere uno dei due in ostaggio" "Cosa! Liam ascoltami" Disse avvicinandosi a lui accarezzandogi le mani "Arrenditi, non voglio che finisca male, ti prego fallo per me" Disse piangendo "ha ragione tua sorella Liam"Rispose Andy "Ma io devo trovare la mia famiglia.. Shar mi dispiace" "Se devi prendere un ostaggio allora prendi me"Disse Sharon "Non puoi chiedermelo" Rispose Liam "Non se ne parla Sharon"Disse Andy afferrandola per un braccio e costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi ."Mi dispiace Andy" Disse Lei, Inizòi a correre verso la porta di uscita, dove dozzine di pattuglie erano lì fuori aspettando che Liam si arrendesse "Fermati Sharon!" Urlò Liam Eri arrivata verso la porta di uscita quando Liam ti bloccò e tu lo tirasti fuori con te, dove sentisti soltanto "Lasciala andare Liam" Dalla voce avresti giurato che fosse quella di Provenza. Avevi costretto tuo fratello a prenderti come ostaggio senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, e senza che lo volesse "Non posso credere che tu abbia fatto questo Sharon" Disse prendendoti dai i fianchi e puntandoti un'arma alla tempia "Ho dovuto Liam" disse lei piangendo "Sharon mi dispiace per tutto" Disse mentre era sulla soglia delle scale del portone con centinaia di poliziotti che urlavano di lasciarti andare e di tenere le mani in vista. Le tremava la pistola, potevi sentire il freddo del metallo sulla tua tempia che tremava "Ti ho sempre ammirata per come ti sei ribbellata alla nostra famiglia, al nostro modo di fare, ti prego trova la mia famiglia. Ti voglio bene Shar" "Noo!" Urlasti

Un urlo, uno sparo , poi il silenzio, sentisti il tuo nome urlato da Andy , e poi ti rendesti conto di quello che era accaduto.

Continua... Spero vivamente che anche questo capitolo sia piaciuto, sto pensando a come far andare avanti la storia, spero davvero di riuscire a scrivere molto SHANDY ;) Al prossimo capitolo :)


End file.
